The Perfect Adventure
The Perfect Adventure is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart and the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis When Mao Mao gets hungry for the perfect adventure, Adorabat tells a white lie of an ergent quest. Plot While drawing a sketch of herself being a legendary hero, she catches Mao Mao doing something "heroic". Mao Mao was actually trying to resolve an issue between two Valley dwellers, insisting they share the ball they were playing with. Adorabat congratulates him, which doesn't change Mao Mao feeling upset. Mao Mao tells Adorabat about the four key elements that make up a perfect adventure: mystery, high stakes, extreme danger, and a big fat reward. Badgerclops convinces Mao Mao to relax and take a break from adventure, and Mao Mao states that his life of adventure might have to come to a close. Worried that she'll never become a legendary hero like Mao Mao, Adorabat makes up a mystery using the elements Mao Mao had discussed. She states that delivery vans are delivering explosive apple bombs. Mao Mao believes her lie, and makes Badgerclops put on disguises to get to Chef Rhett's. Mao Mao and Adorabat hide in a bag carried by Badgerclops. Badgerclops gives Rhett the bag, as he eats the food he had prepared. Mao Mao comes out of the bag, making Chef Rhett pass out. Adorabat makes up the next part of the adventure (the high stakes) stating that there were no bombs in the kitchen because King Snugglemagne. They break in and destroy the apples the King was going to eat, then take out the ones that were already consumed by the King. Mao Mao reveals he made a cast of the King's foot to open a secret passage to the underground. Adorabat informs Badgerclops there will be more walking along the adventure, and Badgerclops leaves. Adorabat is nearly killed by a spike trap when she steps on peanut butter (bait). Mao Mao holds Adorabat's hand as they continue their path avoiding the bait and monsters trapped below. Mao Mao fights the monsters that get in their way as Adorabat takes another bait trap, releasing more monsters. Adorabat is chased off a cliff and is saved by Mao Mao, who also falls off the ledge, grasping onto it with one hand, Adorabat in the other. Badgerclops returns to help the two, and the trio kills off the rest of the creatures. Mao Mao hears heavenly music and spots a giant padded door, believing this is the big fat reward, concluding the adventure. However, it turns out that behind the is King Sungglemagne, practicing the piano (???). Enraged, Mao Mao leaves, disappointed that his adventure came to a bad end. Adorabat finally admits that she lied about the entire thing, because she thought that if Mao Mao quit his life of adventuring, then he'd never teach her how to be a legendary hero just like him, and then there'd be no point in having Adorabat around. Mao Mao is proud of Adorabat, and embraces her in a heartwarming hug, with Badgerclops coming in. Mao Mao tells Adorabat that with friends like her, every adventure can be a perfect one, as the trio stares off at the sunset. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Chef Rhett (debut) *Chubbum *Gary (debut) *King Snugglemagne *Mao Mao *Pinky (debut) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019